User talk:Bluestar
eyy, leave me a message below and i'll get back to you asap. feel free to bug me if i forget Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 what's up Ideas for Coding Class So you and the rest of the admins could decide who's taking charge of which as in who will assign mentors to apprentices, who will add mentors to the list, who removes them from the list, etc. Then there could be a set of rules like you can't choose your mentor and/or apprentice, and more. Once an apprentice is assigned a mentor, they have guidelines to teach them. For Text-coding: *Shadow *Color *font *size and requirements like that for gradients and borderlines too. Mentors and apprentices can choose where they want to teach and learn. Like Miststream suggested, Skype or Chat. Or a Sandbox, user subpage, Join.me etc, whatever both are comfortable with. And once a mentor feels so that their apprentice has learned fully well of the topic, an admin may move the apprentice to a different topic listing and they get a new mentor. After 3 mentors, they receive a test? Not so sure on a test, but oh well. After that, they graduate and are out of the class. Unless, of course, they want to come back and be a mentor :) So, also, I will be copying end sending the rest of the message to the other admins so if you haven't already check this for more info. Thank you for listening! Sincerely, I had a show I wanted approved. #name...Storms #Genre....fantasy/adventure/romance(when I say fantasy,nothing too extreme.Nothing more “magical" than Yellowfang's powers) #Day it airs...Saturday,but I may not be able to update every wake. #Synopsis...Shimmerfall has no family and is always by herself.When a loner,a prophecy,and a secret come into her life,her world is turned upside down.On top of that,Iveystone the medicine cat has received a prophecy,about what she won't tell... #Rated G,some episodes may be PG. #I'm pretty active.That might change,but I think I can be on almost every weekend and I'll announce when I can't update. Gigglekit wants to learn.Knowledge is the KEY heya sorry idk if i'm really late in responding to this message? what's up, brights? i'm always up for helping ppl avoid the horrors of sophomore year struggles :/ anything you need! [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 02:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC) you have to code a wiki for chem? :o i'm pretty awful at coding but sure, i can try my best to help out! [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 18:19, June 13, 2016 (UTC) blog I know that there are allowed 2 blogs per month and I wasted them, but I would like to ask for another one. I need it for my upcoming fanfic and it would be really awesome *begging look* but I expect you to say that you can't break a rule for one user, so sorry for bothering. ~ BRIGHTY I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOUR MESSAGE AND I'M SORRY IF I RUINED YOUR PROJECT I FEEL SO HORRIBLE HOLY COW [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 13:34, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Of course, no problem! I didn't want to do anything super flashy because it's a project and legibility is important XD It looked very detailed btw. I hope you and your friend get a good grade! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 14:28, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay, can you please delete the last one? Thanks! --Pumpkintail (talk) 16:26, June 15, 2016 (UTC) umm hey sorry about that little fight my friends had 15 days ago on the Bright Prophecy page they were just mad....after this i'll be sure to try and plot with both of them to make sure this doesn't happen again im doing this in case no one said sorry!I'm a never ending Flame Happy Canada Day, Brights! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 19:14, July 1, 2016 (UTC) when do you leave? I could try to pair you up earlier and so you can do it this weekend before you leave c: or you can do it after and just give me a message before you leave for camping to remind me that you're doing it when you come back. You can just FALL into me okay! um how about you remind me tomorrow so I can see if Rainy wants to help do some pairing? i'll give you a definite partner tomorrow You can just FALL into me Hey so I paired you up with Loki :) Sorry this only gives you a day to comment but hopefully you can fit it in. If not, you can do it later! Have fun on your camping trip :) You can just FALL into me no problem :) You can just FALL into me oh lol thanks man <3 You can just FALL into me ah I remember now that other one is Stormy's haha You can just FALL into me NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WAS PREPARED A WEEK AGO TO GET READY FOR YOUR BDAY BUT I DIDNT REALIZE IT WAS TODAY D:::: HAPPY BDAY MY DEAR SISTER YOU'RE THE BEST AND WE REALLY NEED TO TALK MORE <3 I MISS THOSE FUN TIMES WITH YOU THAT WERE SPENT LAUGHING AND AHHHHH good times rip xD <333 you! You can just FALL into me Hi! This is the weekly reminder to read your weekly stories! Please read and comment on Mean (Fanfic) before Monday morning :) Take your time, just try to do it before the week ends so we can start week four with a clean slate! You can just FALL into me Get better soon! You can just FALL into me hey brights! since we're partners for the challenge this week, do you want me to reread We Can't Stay and give you another comment? I don't really have other options unless you don't want me to do that haha (I've read all your stories LOL) You can just FALL into me ayy you got le first message! (not much hbu?) you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 13:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi people! I'm helping out Firey, who's away for the week, and sending out the weekly reminders to read/comment on your assigned story (Warrior) by Monday morning. If you have already done so, as many of you have, disregard this message and thanks so much! - Rainy you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 12:24, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi people! This is your weekly reminder to read/comment on your assigned story (And Sun Frost And Sun) by Monday morning. If you have already done so, disregard this message and thanks so much! - Rainy you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 03:32, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder that you haven't read Just Believe Me for this week's challenge! You have until Sunday night so no worries :) You can just FALL into me mkay! do you want to skip the week or do it when you get back/earlier? You can just FALL into me hm okay! remind me tomorrow I can give you a pair then or something You can just FALL into me